


QUEENDOM

by Asian_shipper



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Covenants, Cults, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, WWE - Freeform, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: 4 vampires with magical powers are trying the next step in their lives is to finish a mission and kill people... in college.
Relationships: AJ Lee/CM Punk, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Sasha Banks, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* before you read this ! enjoy*

**_OH MY GOD BY (G)-IDLE_ **

* * *

"Stop please," She begs as she kept running around an empty ghost town. "Please, I don't wanna die." She cried a shot rang through the air. The bullet pierced through her leg taking her down instantly. "Someone help me!!!!"

She heard an evil laugh in the corner of her eye. She tried to get up and run away but she felt something stabbing her lower back. The lady coughed up blood, slowly crawling to a safe place.

"Oh sweetie, you can't outrun me." A woman's voice said she walked closer to the girl on the floor. "Alexa Bliss right?" Alexa looked up, seeing black boots with bloodstains in them walking toward her. Her hair was flowing and she was holding a bow and arrow. She dropped her weapons and squatted down seeing Alexa face all teared up. She lifts Alexa by the chin looking deeply into her eyes. All Alexa felt was fear, she didn't know what she was looking at. She saw a beautiful female but her eyes were black, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Don't worry, your will to live will be erased. It won't taste the same but it's better for you to calm down."

The woman said as Alexa's motivation to live suddenly died down. She felt nothing in her soul, she had no hope left in her. She lifts Alexa up and attacks her neck drinking and sucking the blood from her veins. She kept devouring until someone snuck up behind her.

"That's enough Bianca, you'll even suck her dry." Another woman said it was more mature and dark as she approached Bianca. "Come on, we have to clean the mess up."

"Correction, **YOU** have to clean the mess up Naomi. You did start the accident." Bianca said as she turned around, blood was dripping from her mouth. Her eyes went back to normal, she cleaned herself up as she stood face to face with Naomi. "If you kept your emotions in check we wouldn't be in this situation."

"If you would've kept your hunger in check we wouldn't have killed five students."

"Wrong! We killed four, we let one live so they can see the rest of day." She said before burning the body behind her. "Who's fault is that?" Bianca smiled as Naomi looked away, it was her fault. She was driving the car and she lost her sense and crashed into another car. "Cameron get down, I don't think you'll need to shoot anyone tonight."

In an instant, Cameron was next to them. She held her Sniper rifle in her hand before strapping it on her back. Bianca threw a blood pack at her which Cameron caught and drank.

"Sasha should be done with the bodies now," Naomi said as she left the ghost town and headed to the woods.

"You think she'll be okay?" Cameron asked, she saw Naomi was just over life and her murderous ways weren't there. "She is usually okay with you killing."

"I hope so, I wonder how her parents would react knowing the wedding is off," Bianca said before walking into the woods.

"Probably the same way your parents reacted," Cameron said next to her.

"The thing is, she was okay with the arranged marriage. I wasn't. You think I wanted to marry Montez? Naomi on the other hand actually fucking cared for Dolph. Once they found out he cheated her parents would probably be okay."

"I remember all the screaming, she almost killed Kevin," Cameron said as she remembered Naomi almost killing her best friend. "Let's hurry up, we have a long night ahead of us."

"Yes, we do,"

**_FOUR WEEK AGO | AUGUST 12 2019._ **

* * *


	2. Panda Express and a pretzel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR WEEK AGO | AUGUST 12 2019.

"Naomi!!!!" Bianca yelled downstairs, she had her bag on her. She checked her phone seeing it was time to go. "Hurry the fuck up."

"Alright," Naomi shouted, putting her shirt back on.

Today was the day, the day of freshman year of college. They didn't want to go but they had no choice. Bianca didn't mind or care, either way, she loved to explore new places instead of being trapped in New Orleans.

Being a Law and Business major she had to arrive early since they start early from other majors. Naomi was on the dance team so she had to drive with Bianca for practice. Naomi finally walked downstairs with a crop top and ripped jeans. She had yellow glitter slides with sunglasses heading to the sunshine state. Bianca had red blouses and black jeans, she looked professional but that was her style either way.

"Bye Dolph," Bianca said as Naomi walked out of the house and headed to Bianca's car. They were ready to meet up with Sasha and Cameron at the campus since they were decorating the apartment they bought together. Well parents bought, they were the reason why they had to go to college. "Alright mom, I'll call you when we get there."

"I don't understand why you had to intervene." Naomi pouted, she buckled her seat belt as Bianca climbed in the driver seat.

"Do you want to be late to practice? Yes or no?"

"No," Naomi rolled her eyes but she smiled. "I wonder if Sasha killed Cameron already?"

"She probably did, I'm pretty sure Cameron tried to poison her too," Bianca said as she started driving the car.

"Anyways, you ready to leave New Orleans?"

"Hell yeah, I wonder what Miami is going to be like?"

"Either way, we're here to have fun and finish our mission," Bianca frown, she didn't feel like working."Our mission is to find a hidden gem at the school, find the pastor's daughter, and... What was the last part?" Naomi asks, she remembered the main mission they had to do but she couldn't remember the last one. "I swear I should've listened to that last part."

"You act so carelessly these days." Bianca described Naomi in three words: humble, caring, and dedicated Now she is reckless, unpredictable, and dramatic.

Naomi Knight, she is one of the most powerful vampires. Able to control anything within the earth, with humans, Naomi can control their emotions and health. Since she was little, some blood never scared, she loved to get dirty. She has an amazing arm were throwing knives, daggers, anything sharp it hits them. When she is not in vamp mode it's the opposite, a natural-born leader that never gives up and is a bit more serious. Bianca gets along with her but

Cameron is her best friend and when those two interact is more of a mother and Daughter interaction.

Bianca Belair, her bow and arrow hit the target no matter where she shoots. Natural born leaders like Naomi but she is her mother-daughter since Bianca's moms lead the council of 5. She is next in line. She is different from Naomi, instead of Earth, it's fire. She controls their motivation and energy out of every human. She gets mad easily, with everything being a competition, let's say she'll never lose. Vampire mode is a cold blood killer, you won't even notice Bianca at all it is a monster.

"Get some sleep, You'll be driving in three hours," Bianca said as she played her bad bitch playlist. Naomi nodded as she dropped her chair taking a nap. Bianca looked outside seeing as she started leaving her life behind and starting around.

* * *

"Why do you have so many boxes?"

"I'm a fashion and medical major, most of that is for clothing and the others are health supplies."

"Okay, then what are those?" She said pointing to some boxes called my shit bitch don't touch. "What did you pack?!?"

"Personal belongings."

"You have supernatural herbs and organs in there don't you?"

"Yes, it's for research."

"You're unbelievable. It smells like shit."

"I'm unbelievable? Cameron, we literally have one cabinet filled with spices. When we could use them for plates, cups, and probably hide our herbs."

"Sasha, I'm a chef. Do you want your food to have seasoned or not? If you want Bianca plain food then go ahead and ask her. How are you a fashion major yet you have zero taste?"

"I know you can't be talking with your cheap ass clothes. You're homeless in my eyes."

"You bitch!" Cameron threw one of Naomi's knives at Sasha. Luckily Sasha ducks before it can hit her. She looked at the dagger hitting the wall.

"What the fuck." Sasha said as she started throwing an empty box at Cameron. Cameron used her powers and threw the box at the door.

"Ow! What the hell is going on?!?!" A voice distracted them as they turned to the door. They saw Kevin and Angel walking inside their apartment with a box hitting Kevin.

"Haha, Don't tell me I missed out on a fight," Angel smirked. Angel Garza, a ladies man's, ALWAYS FUCKING FLIRTING but he one of the myth that no one thinks is true... he's cupids. Well Cupid son, he can be able to produce many levels of potion fitting someone's emotions, and one hit with an arrow true love can be able to blossom or fade out his choice. Somehow who was able to pass and study psychology. "Come on, let's take a break. I know this bar where the manager is under my control." He smirks as Kevin looks at him in disgust.

"Anyways, Why are you two fighting?" Kevin said, he sat on the couch turning on the TV. He looked outside seeing the amazing view of the university. Even though he's next door, Kevin is always visiting. "I came to tell you that Bianca and Naomi will be arriving in an hour or two."

"Thank you," Cameron said as she sat next to him. Cameron and Kevin, they're best friends no doubt. Since they're both cooking majors it was easy for them to get along. Sasha sees it as dumb and dumber because it's true they are dumb and dumber.

Kevin Owens, he is powerful when it comes to magic. He grew up in a family where they are loyal to vampire families. Kevin's father was the leader of the coven before he passed away. His father was a part of the council along with Bianca's mother to keep peace in New Orleans. He helps the girls be in check because it's chaos with all of them.

"Alright, Angel, show me that bar." Sasha came downstairs with a new outfit on. Angel clapped his hands as he gave a kiss to her knuckles and showed her out.

"Come on Kevin. These boxes are not going to pack themselves." Cameron said she looked at Kevin. He rolled his eyes before mumbling something Latin and before she knew it their whole apartment was decorated and all the boxes were upstairs in their designated room. "Yay! Ready for a food war?"

"Get ready to lose," Kevin said as he ran to the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"I have 278 wins. I'm not taking another loss."

"Make it 281 wins for me then," Kevin said, getting his phone. "The theme is apples."

"Bet," Cameron said as she looked around and started cooking.

* * *

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Of course I do," He pause, "To some extent."

"Damn it, we're going to be late for freshman orientation." Elias said as Braun honked his horn. He was driving seeing him crash into the back of the car. Braun unhook his seat belt as he walked toward the car in front of him. "Be careful."

Braun fully examines the car seeing blood on the wheel. In the passenger seat he saw a female with blood on his head. He quickly raced to her side trying to wake her up.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked l, he shaked her before she slowly woke up, she felt blood falling from her forehead. "What happened?"

"What? BIANCA?!?!?" She screamed seeing Bianca wasn't next to her. "Pleaseeeee, where is she." She started hyperventilating as Braun held her trying to calm her down.

"What happened first Ma'am?"

"She was driving to the school then all of a sudden we thought we ran something over." She cried, She went out to check and I must've hit my head. I don't know, sorry."

"What is your name?"

"Naomi, my name is Naomi." She said as she tried to get up. Braun refused to let her so he'll let her stay.

"Elias, can you stay here with her so I'll find her friend." Braun said, he noticed that he didn't hear anything. "One moment." He walked toward his car trying to see if Elias was still there. He jumped seeing Elias hung up with needles and blood bags toward his veins. "Elias buddy, what the hell." He looked around trying to unhook the IV but he heard someone stepping on sticks behind him.

"You know, white people think when someone is in trouble in the middle of the woods you're expected to help them. Have you learned stranger danger growing up?" She chuckled seeing his friends drained of blood. Naomi attacked Braun from behind with a big stick to the back of him. As she tried to get a grip on him, he overpowered her and threw her on the ground. He reached to his back pocket but Naomi had a hidden knife and threw it at his phone. "No cops today honey." With that Braun ran into the woods.

Braun was a fast runner but in another second he felt a stabbing feeling in his back. He felt another knife to his back which took him down. Braun got up again and ran trying to find help but all of a sudden the tree branches started growing blocking his view. He was trapped as a portal open seeing Naomi walking through with a friend next to her.

"I'm guessing your Bianca," Braun said, feeling defeated that he was about to lose his life at the moment. She smiled and nodded as Bianca kicked Braun to his knees. "This is how I die?"

"Who said anything about dying? We would personally love to kill you but aren't you the leading defense for the football team. If we kill you, everyone will look for your ass and an innocent man would be imprisoned." She paused looking at the man before him. "Probably for 15 years without even doing anything because he was around the crime scene. Sweetie we're just going to drain some blood."

Naomi used her powers as the branches locked onto Braun trapping him. Bianca uses some tools to drain one blood. After an hour or two, Bianca lifted Braun back into his car and cleaned everything up before anything could happen. They left the scene with a ton of blood at their disposal.

"Angel texted me, they're at the bar and Kevin and Cameron is at the apartment cooking food." Bianca placed her phone down, Naomi was cleaning the blood from her mouth. Bianca drove in the parking lot of their complex. They were about to unpack before someone jumped on them. "God damn Montez don't make me stab you."

"Stab him with what?" Naomi joked inside the car before exiting out. Angelo was the first to help her out and grabbed her things. "Kevin and Cameron are having another food battle. Wanna come in and help?"

"Definitely," Angelo said. Angelo Dawkins. One of the top hunters till this day, he is on the basketball team along with Montez but Major in Law. Angelo mother is the one who helped everyone with their fighting skills while Montez mother helped them with weapons.

"We're next door aren't we?" Montez asks, he opened their door seeing food already prepared on the counter. "Apple Pie?!?!"

"Yeah man," Kevin said as they placed their food down on the counter. "Come on, we need judge's. Not you Bianca, you lack taste."

"I- Fair." Bianca turned around putting her boxes back into her room. She took her phone out of pocket and called her mom.

"Hey, about time you call. I was wondering what took you so long. I was starting to believe that Naomi crashed the car." Bianca laughed, Naomi is a horrible driver.

**"Nah, we decided to have a little pit stop. We were kinda drained and needed some fuel."**

_"Did you kill anyone?"_

**"We wanted to but we couldn't. People love to look for two big guys."**

_"At least you have a lot of blood for you guys to feast on. Do you remember the mission?"_

**"Find the next alpha and kill him before he can become the leader of the pack. Why do I have this mission and not the girls."**

_"Because I say so. You're better equipped with this mission but if you ever need help there is someone at the school named Liv Morgan that has a supernatural book that contains all that supernatural alive. You are able to locate them."_

**"Alright, I have to go now but I'll call you about my process."**

_"Goodbye honey bye."_ With that Bianca hung up her phone and threw it on the bed. Flopping down, she looked to her sides trying to figure out how to do this mission without the girls knowing. As Bianca starts decorating her room, a knock on her door takes her mind off cleaning up.

"Come in," Bianca yelled. Cameron walked in with a slice of apple pie and something else next to it. "Thank god, I was hungry."

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you hanging." She gave Bianca the food and sat in a bean bag she had in her room. "Have any idea how you wanted to decorate this room?"

"Not really, but I'll probably figure out soon." Bianca took a bite of Cameron's dish and the flavor immediately started bursting out, she was able to taste the apple mixed with caramel. "Damn this is good. Did you win?"

"Don't mean to toot my own horn but bitch I did." Cameron smirked, taking a win over Kevin. "Montez was the tie breaker and he was so torned,"

Cameron Lynn, she's the oldest of the girls but she doesn't act like it. Being the oldest, she cares for her girls and is there for them. They back her up because her mouth gets her in trouble. She's able to control the air currents but when she uses her power over a human. Cameron can either make them relax or lose their shit making it fun for her target practice. Being the best shot within the four, her gun skills are way different from anyone."

"This is seriously amazing." Bianca takes another bite before she starts devouring Kevin apple pie. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Montez and Angelo had to go back and get their living situation fixed. Kevin took a nap in my room and Naomi had to get ready for work." Cameron stated, "I have to go and meet up with my professors about the field trip."

"What field trip?"

"Some training one, Kevin and I have to go since we're cooking majors."

"Have fun bitch." Bianca finished her food as Cameron got up and took her empty plates. "We have early practice tomorrow."

"Of course we fucking do." Cameron yelled from the hallway.

"Another shot for me," Sasha ordered as the bartender gave her another shot.

"This is your seventh shot, be careful." The bartender said Sasha laughed before chugging another shot. She looked around seeing Angel already flirting with some female and wished she had someone to talk to.

Sasha Banks, the youngest of the girls. She is more cautious and thinks about the situation whenever they have a mission. Whenever it's freebie it's more chaos than peace with the life of the party to get the girls high or drunk. Always the party girl, best clothes, and healer to the idiots. She can control water within a human and is able to change their feelings like Naomi but it's only towards Sadness or Despair. Fights with her hands and never the one to take shit seriously unless she has to. It's all to impress her cousin because she never had her parents growing up. They were killed by a group of hunters so it's hard to actually speak about her life.

"Are you okay?" Bianca walked in seeing Sasha slouching. It's around 5 o'clock and Bianca decides to check out the bar Sasha has been in for 6 hours. "You've been here long enough, come on let's get something to eat. It's almost 5."

"Can I buy something from Panda Express and a pretzel?"

"No you may not," Bianca said,

"Oh," Sasha said before drinking another shot.

"Because we're going to the cheesecake factory and getting some ice cream."

"Really?" Sasha pouted,

"Yes," She nodded,

"Okay, I'll go." Sasha smiled. Bianca grabbed her hands before walking into her car.

After ordering some food from the Cheesecake Factory. They ordered some takeout for Naomi and Cameron later on. They stopped by the ice cream shop that Naomi was working at, they all worked there because it's family-owned. Hunter owns the place among other food places in Florida but what makes this place special is that they have hidden compartments where they have meetings and weapons.

"Hey bitch, enjoy working," Sasha said as Naomi rolled her eyes. She just finished a customer cafe and was now working on someone milkshake. "I want a milkshake."

"Go make it yourself, you work here don't you?" Naomi said as she was scooping the ice cream into the cup. Naomi wasn't supposed to be working today but she decided to work today so she didn't work tomorrow. "Sasha, your schedule for tomorrow by the way." Giving her a smile knowing she set Sasha up for a shift she didn't want.

"I hate you," Sasha gave her the middle finger as Bianca walked inside the kitchen to say hello to the manager.

"Sasha, I'll make you your milkshake after this customer alright?" Naomi asks Sasha nodded sitting down at an empty table. A few minutes later some Irish guys came over and sat next to her. "I was sitting here,"

"I know, I'm sorry. There aren't any more seats left." He apologized, "You look down, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I don't speak to strangers," _A hot stranger though_ , Sasha thought to herself. He smiled and extended his hand.

"My name is Finn, I go to a university near here." Sasha shakes his hand as Naomi yelled his name about his milkshake. He left to grab his milkshake before sitting right now. "Is that your friend?" He pointed at Naomi as she was making a blueberry milkshake for me.

"Yeah, she's really peaceful when she wants too." Sasha said, "I'm Sasha, I live around here with my girls and I go to the same university as well."

"Oh really? You're a freshman?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, I plan to major in fashion and medical field."

"I'm a sophomore and I'm working with foreign policies."

"So political science?"

Finn laughs, he smiled at Sasha cuteness as she was a bit confused and drunk. "No more of International Relations but close."

"Sasha, hurry the hell up with your milkshake," Naomi yelled, putting her drink on the counter and ringing up someone else's order. Sasha grabbed her milkshake and sat down to finish her conversation with Finn. "Bianca if you're in the kitchen might as well help."

"Sorry, I was busy talking to that new guy, who is he?" Bianca walked out of the kitchen and she had this confused look on her face. "What is he?"

"Mysterio son, that's him."

"Yeah, but what's his name? He is the Manager's son."

"Oh.... Danny?" She said as she wasn't sure but she said it anyway.

"How the hell you don't know his name and you're working with him?"

"Didn't you have a whole conversation with him?" Naomi glared at her as Bianca gave up and went back into the kitchen to figure it out. She turned back to her customer who had his card out. "I'm sorry about my friend, she's nice but she has her moment." Naomi smiled looking at the guy who just nodded and paid for his cone.

"Are you a student? We have a student discount where they get 10% off. Trust me it's a lifesaver."

"Well hell yeah, I'm on the football team and they can't know I'm getting ice cream." He took his student ID out and showed her.

She smiled at his response, truth is she barely cares about the customers. She just wants good tips and quickly leaves the place. "Why is it a crime, Jimmy?"

"You can say so." He smirked, he turned to his left, seeing Bianca walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Dominik is his name," Bianca said,

"I guess, I'll see you later?" Jimmy said as Naomi nodded giving him his change and ID back.

"Who's that?" Bianca asks, making a scope of ice cream herself. "Should Dolph be careful?" She teases as Naomi gave her a mean looked before taking her break.

"His name is Jimmy and no. I just trying to make him give me a tip but his dumb ass didn't give it to me." She frowned, grabbing the takeout for her lunch. "Also I won't be back until 9. I have to close up."

"Ugh why?" Dolph pouted as he walked in the place. It was around 8 PM and most of the customers were leaving. "I thought your shift ended at 6 babes." Nicholas Ziggler but he prefers people call him Dolph is a playboy at it's finest. He's a part of the werewolf pack in New Orleans which is why he's close to Bianca and Naomi. His uncle is on the council as he dabbles in magic as well. His dad and Naomi's mom thought it would be a great idea to have them get married to ensure the power would be kept within the pack. "Come on, just leave with me."

"I want to but I can't," Naomi pouted taking a bite of her ice cream. "I also have practice tomorrow in the morning so I can't stay at your place."

"That's a pity, Bianca tells her she can leave with me," Dolph said trying to reason with her.

"No," Bianca shook her head and looked around the place seeing Sasha wasn't there. "Sasha?"

"Right here," Sasha said walking out of the bathroom, "What up?"

"Should Naomi leave the place with Dolph?" Bianca asked her.

"God no, He's not allowed to sleep over either," Sasha said before sitting down. That right there pissed Dolph off, his baby blue eyes turned yellow in a second. Grabbed Naomi's arm and took her outside.

"I swear to god I want to kill him," Bianca said behind the counter. She looked to see a customer telling her his order. "Wait a minute, I'm not working tonight what the fuck. Scarlett, you have a customer." She sat down next to Sasha as Finn was still right there. "Hey, hot guy."

"Hello, Sasha I see that you're busy so I'll text you later alright?" Finn said, cleaning his place up.

"Alright, I'll respond," Sasha said, "So how's been your day?"

"Your high aren't you?" Bianca asks, smelling Sasha's breath. She definitely smoked in the bathroom.

"Yep," She smiled,

"Come on, let's go home."

"Okay," She simply said as Bianca helped Sasha up and dragged her to the front. They can still hear Naomi and Dolph fighting near the store.

* * *

"Can I get a beer?" Angelo said with Naomi on top of Montez back. Everyone was on the couch watching a movie, Sasha was in her room sleeping and Cameron just walked out of the kitchen with a fresh bowl of popcorn. "What movie are we watching?"

"Hunger games," Bianca said, Montez dropped Naomi on the couch. Naomi called Montez and Angelo to pick her up after her fight with Dolph. Dolph was supposed to be her ride but he got mad that Naomi rather sided with Bianca and Sasha he blew her off and left. "She okay?"

"Fell asleep in the car," Montez said, taking a seat next to her. She made room and handed him some popcorn. Cameron sat near the edge, someone knocked on their door as Angelo got up and opened it.

"Um, it's Rey," Angelo said as everyone stood up. Rey doesn't really visit unless something bad happens.

"Council meeting RIGHT NOW," Rey said as everyone looked around.

"What happened?" Cameron asks,

"Their been a murder,"

"Who died?" Montez asks,

"One of the council members heirs. Now hurry the fuck up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN
> 
> Who died... I honestly don't know :(
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter... updated will be made every two week, I focus more on writing now since I have a lot of free time and school a bit easy for now. 
> 
> ~ Nami

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this story even though I have a lot of unopen... writing helps me open my eyes and something... it makes me mentally calm to be in my old world enjoy!


End file.
